Nadai Capone/Abilities and Powers
| |jname=アガサ稲村 |rname=''Nadai Capone'' |ename=Nādaī Cāponè |first=???? |affltion= Raging Dragon Pirates, CP10 Former. |ocupation= Pirate, Sniper Assasinator Former |epithet= |extra1= |bounty= 340,000,000|}} }}| }} Physical Powers Due to years of intense training, Nadai is an exceptional at hand to hand combat, He has mastered all rokushiki techniques even mastering Rokugan and Rokupointo a style invented by him. He has shown to have exceptional strength but prefers to shoot. He his highly agile and flexible dodging and kicking people through walls. Sniping Skills Nadai is a exceptional sniper, almost always hitting the target on the first shot. He has a arsenal of different bullets that range from Metal, to Seastone. At first he had a limited amount, but after Kurenai and Yaro joined the crew, both of them increased his arsenal. Using his Kairo/Metal (a mix between Wapometal and Kairoseki) Pistol, Yakushi that is his pet chameleon that ate the Mōfi Mōfi no Mi. Allowing him to turn into Morph into anything he's seen with his eyes. Due to Yakushi's Morphing skills he can turn into a gun, Nadai's most prominent weapon, this also allowing him to turn into a human. This allowing him human speech even when in Chameleon form. Yakushi Nadai's pet chameleon Yakushi ate the Mōfi Mōfi no Mi, allowing him to Morph into anything he has seen with his own eyes excluding water and sea stone., yet more powerful, this gives Nadai a unlimited and large range of ammunition. Attacks * : Nadai shoots the same principle as a pacifista's beam the opponent. This is called Glimmering Destruction in the FUNimation dub. * : Nadai shoots a A Carbon bullet at the opponent this move launches a net with some form of carbon inside.. This is called Carbon Killer in the FUNimation dub. * : Nadai shoots a Diamond bullet. This is called Diamond Razor in the FUNimation dub. * : Nadai shoots a barrage of Wapometal bullets. This is called Wapometal Barrage in the FUNimation dub. * : Nadai shoots a bullet with the help of a lightning dial at the opponent. This is called Lightning Gun in the FUNimation dub. * : Nadai shoots a bullet with the help of a lightning dial at the opponent. This is called Storm Gun in the FUNimation dub. * : Nadai shoots a bullet with the help of a impact dial at the opponent. Becore impact it releases the shock of a impact dial, this equaling the force of 10 rokugan. This is called Impact Gun in the FUNimation dub. (It has the force of 10 Rokugan because Nadai puts the impact of his weakest Rokugan within the impact dial.) * : Nadai shoots a bullet with the help of a wind dial at the opponent. This is called Wind Gun in the FUNimation dub. * : Nadai shoots a bullet with the help of a Flame dial at the opponent. This is called Flame Gun in the FUNimation dub. Haki :Further information: Haki Nadai has shown the ability to use Haki, Showing the use of Kenbunshoku Haki to track down his enemies and Shoot Them, later developing Busoshoku Haki. Thus loosing his leg armor Kenbunshoku: Nadai's more proficient form of Haki. Using it to snipe others and assassinate them using his power. Busoshoku: Nadai's weaker form of Haki. Using this to hit logias in close range combat after his braces were destroyed. Rokushiki Tekkai Shigan Soru Geppou Kami-e Rankyaku Rokugan Rokupointo